


Rainy

by Pfirsich131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfirsich131/pseuds/Pfirsich131
Summary: 处男金知元的美好夜晚





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> lofter 上会被吞呀我就发来这里啦  
> 我是桃子Pfirsich

金知元一直都知道，金振焕和金韩彬之间有些超乎了朋友以上的说不清道不明的关系，只是大家都是成年人了，看破不说破是最基本的礼仪。

但似乎从某一天开始这个小哥哥变得有些不一样了，总会有些若有似无的举动，比如大老远跑过来捏一下自己的手臂肌肉，或者是让人动心的背后抱，种种行为让人疑心他是不是也喜欢自己。

“怎么可能会有这种事情，韩彬也没和他吵架。”

这样想的一个午后，金振焕在待机室里画着精致的妆撑着下巴问他：“Bob你二十岁生日想要什么礼物啊？”

金振焕的嘴边似乎有点润唇膏的残留，金知元伸手擦掉以后，像听了赛壬歌声的水手一样，无法集中思考，金振焕又问了他第二次。

猛然回神：“哥生日的晚上陪着我就行”

金振焕玩着桌子上不知道是哪个cody姐姐留下的橡皮筋一边说：“这是当然的，大家肯定都陪着你”

“不是大家，是你。我和你两个人，understand？”

金振焕咬着水杯吸管笑的很暧昧：“要和我喝酒吗？可能会死的哦。”

金振焕虽然总是自称队内酒量最好，那是因为他每次喝醉就不记得接下来的事情了，金振焕就是实际上并没有喝多少，但就是停不下来的那种酒鬼。

“哥你是什么吸人精气的妖精吗？就只是想小酌几杯而已，我们很久没能坐下来好好聊聊天了。反正那天行程结束的也早，哥就直接在经纪人哥分酒店房卡的时候说一声就好了，第二天正好是休假，就算宿醉睡过头了也不会被骂”

几乎是以光速说完一大段话以后，只见金振焕在对面笑的快趴桌子上了：“好啦好啦，知道你是show me the money的冠军了，我们知元那么乖，难得提一次要求哥哥当然会满足你”

话音刚落，顶着一头发胶的金韩彬就不知道从哪个角落窜了出来，搂着金振焕的肩膀问他们在聊什么，然后诚挚的邀请金振焕一起去上厕所。

只听见旁边宋允亨说了一句：“这两个人又不是什么高中女生，怎么天天约着一起去厕所”

等金韩彬再搂着金振焕出现在待机室的时候不出其然的的被cody姐姐们里管事的姐姐骂了。

“金振焕！唇彩好吃吗！你数数彩排到现在给你补了多少次了！”

明明骂的是金振焕，道歉的却是金韩彬，知道那么一点内情的金知元颇有一点众人皆醉我独醒的感觉。

真的到了金知元生日那一天，生日派对的时候金振焕喝多了，缠着每一个经过他身边的人要和对方干杯。喝到散场的时候基本就是走不动路的状态，即使已经醉成这个样子也没忘记之前答应过金知元的一起喝酒的事情，非要和金知元黏在一起。

经纪人试图把金振焕从金知元的身上扒下来但失败了，金振焕以一种八爪鱼的状态挂在金知元的脖子上，身上带着前几天宿舍刚换的薄荷浴液的味道，残留的一点香水味和酒精混合在一起有一种奇异的香味。

往常这个时候金韩彬已经出来把人带走了，但今天正好结束前Tablo哥叫住他有事情要说，其他没成年的弟弟早就被送回酒店了，看上去韩彬没有半小时是出不来了，经纪人哥就让他带着金振焕先一步回酒店。

不巧的是回酒店的路上下起了暴雨，不知道是不是举办了什么晚宴所以酒店正门排起了很长的出租车队伍，载浩哥给他们撑着伞等着司机取行李的短短几分钟，金知元和他背上的金振焕都被浇个透心凉。

就算是这样他背上的小酒鬼也没醒来，载浩哥帮他们把行李放好以后赶着回去接金韩彬，就剩金知元和一个喝到连自己现在几岁都不知道的醉鬼。

好不容易把金振焕身上的湿衣服扒了塞浴缸里，怕他坐不住滑进去没敢放水，把浴霸开到最大。然后把自己扒光套上浴袍去找金振焕的换洗内裤。

打开行李箱除了收拾的整整齐齐的护肤套装之外还有个引人注目的黑色拉链包。拉链包里是两瓶KY，一瓶是基础款，一瓶是草莓味，还有各种样式品牌的超薄避.孕.套，退烧药还有药膏若干。

套的尺码是XL，对金知元来说也就是正好，金韩彬不是这个码，看来是有准备而来的。金知元看了一眼自己收在背包内侧的夏季限定薄荷KY和热感螺纹套套，感觉要等到下一次才能用上了。

翻出金振焕的内裤毛巾进了浴室，发现他已经醒了，还自觉的开上水泡上了，一边还在邀请金知元进去，不知道是真的醒了还是就突然发酒疯。

把东西挂上架子以后，把金振焕捞出来给他洗了头，再把自己满头发胶也洗掉以后，金知元也进了浴缸。浴缸不算大，要是两个人对着坐的话根本就没什么空隙，只能卡着金振焕的腋下把他抱起来以后然后再坐进浴缸，金振焕真好就是一种被他环抱着的姿势。

这个时候距离就有点尴尬了，小小元只需要再前进一点点就能碰到金振焕的翘臀。前面的人还像不知道一样一直在往后蹭。

金知元有点害羞了，想从浴缸里逃跑，谁知道金振焕站了起来，然后以一种面对面拥抱的方式又坐进了他的两腿中间。抬着脸问他：“金韩彬，你不想做吗？”

“我不是金韩彬”金知元哑着嗓子说

金振焕现在就是海妖赛壬的化身，带着水汽亲向了金知元。结束了一个绵长到让双方都接近窒息的吻以后，金知元就这个姿势把金振焕从浴缸里抱出来，然后扔到浴室的床上。

虽然是大概知道接下来的步骤，但交换了几个吻之后就没有下文了。躺在他身下的金振焕发出一声闷笑，然后推开他爬下床拿出了精心准备的KY，在他面前给自己做起手指扩张。

这样一点参与感也没有啊，这样想着的同时，金振焕突然叼着一个套子靠近了床边看着他手足无措的表情，直接把他推倒在床上，撕开避孕套以后用嘴把套子给小小元穿好，还不忘舔了几下顶端的冠状沟。

金知元差点就没绷住，本来已经完全bo起的小小元又长高了一点，金振焕啧了一声，往小小元上也倒了大半瓶KY，然后对准了位置往下坐，大概下到一半左右，似乎就卡住了。

“金知元你是木头吗？还是什么sex玩具？动一动不会吗？”

这个时候仿佛像是倒带一样，看小电影学习到的知识才突然再脑海里出现。从金振焕身体里面抽出，然后把他放成正入位再重重的整根的没入。

金振焕似乎是因为疼所以生气了，咬了金知元撑在他身体两边的肱二头肌一口。金知元一边放缓着节奏九浅一深的在找敏感点，一边亲着金振焕表示对刚刚弄疼他的抱歉。

结果就是金振焕似乎还是没睡醒的一句：“金韩彬你是不是晚上没吃饭，怎么一点力气都没有？”

到现在还搞不清楚是谁，报复性的打了两下金振焕的屁股以后就开始像工地的打桩机一样的大开大合起来，正好找到了金振焕的敏感点，对着那个部分不断的在发起进攻。

这个时候金振焕的呻吟里已经带上了哭腔了，说让他慢一点。报刚刚金振焕咬他一口的仇，他也在金振焕的锁骨上留下了一个牙印。

然后从正入位变成了后入位，用枕头垫高了他的屁股以后就开始了新一轮的进攻，全然不离金振焕带着哭腔说后入的话明天会腰疼屁股疼这样的话。

实在是太吵了，捏着他的脸给了他一个长到足以让对方深呼吸的吻以后，发现金振焕后入的时候腰上的腰窝看起来特别性感，然后就有点控制不住节奏了。金振焕一直在说“我要射了慢一点”

金知元想到了能报复对方今晚几次认错人的方法，一边不停下快速抽插的节奏，伸出手卡住了小小焕的前端，还一直在用手指碰最前端的小口。

“西八，金知元放开！”

“你现在知道我是金知元了？嗯？”

“Bobby你不放开就死定了”

听见这样的话只让努力工作的小小元更加卖力的跳动了一下，金知元俯身向前舔着他的耳朵说：“I am your daddy.call me daddy then you can cum.deal?”

金振焕在前面疯狂的摇头，金知元报复性的掐着小小焕帮他撸管，但后方只留下最前端在浅浅的抽插，金振焕整个人不知道是因为想射但被抑制住了所以整个人发红，还是因为害羞发红，变成了草莓牛奶的粉色。

他把脸埋在被子里及其小声的说了一声daddy以后，金知元才重新开始动，但依然没有放开手，金振焕想伸手掰开金知元的手，被一个深入订的怕了下去，然后一边哭一边说金知元不守信用这样的胡话。

金知元用另一只手擦掉金振焕的眼泪之后说：“等一等，我们一起，嗯？”

用力挺动几下感觉快射出来的瞬间才松开那只一直卡着小小焕的手，从粉红被憋成深红色的小小焕似乎是还没有反应过来，金知元已经射出来了，小小焕才开始跳动一下一点点往外喷。

这个时候金振焕已经爽的睡着了，眼角边还有刚刚哭过的泪痕。金知元把金振焕和被子都收拾的干干净净，确定小哥哥没发烧，还上了药以后才心安理得的抱着什么都没穿的牛奶皮肤小哥哥入睡。

早上金知元醒的异常的早，刚到清晨的瞬间就醒了，外面依旧和昨天一样在下着雨，酒店的时钟显示现在早上六点。似乎是因为什么都没穿所以有点冷，金振焕几乎整个人都埋进了他怀里。本来就是从背后抱着睡的，金振焕无意识的一蹭正好就压到早上充满精神的小小元身上了。

金知元伸手从床头柜上拿出昨天就准备好的薄荷KY开始悄悄的做起扩张，从一个手指到两个手指，不知道是不是因为薄荷的凉意，金振焕咂巴了几下嘴但是没能醒。

在第三个手指扩张完毕以后，金知元把早就准备好的热感螺纹给小小元套上然后以一种非常非常慢的速度进行着侧入。这个时候金振焕依然还是熟睡的的状态，开始缓慢抽插的时候，金振焕的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉色，还发出了无意识的呻吟声，带着早上特有稍微的沙哑的嗓音。

既然都做了就要卖力一点，一不做二不休，加快了速度以后，金振焕嗯嗯啊啊着突然醒了。

“嗯…嗯…金…哈……知元…你是…嗯………变态吗？有…谁…嗯嗯………一大早…就…这…样…哈……的？”

金振焕睁开眼睛就开始骂人了，这才是熟悉的小哥哥的感觉，因为那个不怒自威的眼神所以没刹住缴械投降了。

从金振焕身体里抽出来的时候还带出了一堆粘稠物体，金振焕看见以后生气的踢了两下被子，然后用脚去踹准备从床头柜再拿一个套子的金知元的腹肌。

金知元单手抓住了他的脚，然后用另一只手套上了新的套子，就这个姿势打开金振焕的腿进行侧入，不知道是不是因为这个体位能够进的比较深，金振焕的肚子上居然出现了抽插的痕迹。

金知元抓着金振焕的手去摸金振焕肚子上的痕迹，正好小小元在里面兴奋得动弹了一下：“感受一下，你现在是我的”

结果就是没把握好度，把刚睡醒的金振焕又给操晕了一次，确认小哥哥真的没受伤以后，哼着小曲收拾好行李，给金振焕穿好衣服然后背着他回宿舍。

又抱着金振焕睡了一个晚上，然后就被金振焕暴揍了，当然这都是后话，按下不提。


End file.
